1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski boot provided with a sole and a shaft, a lower shaft part enclosing the foot, a front shaft part surrounding the lower tibia area, and a rear shaft part provided in the area of the heel and the lower fibula pivotable about an axis which runs approximately parallel to the sole and transversely to a longitudinal direction of the boot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ski boot of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,332. This boot has a lower shaft part which surrounds the foot and on which a front shaft part, which surrounds the lower tibia area, is formed in one piece. A rear shaft part, which is provided in the heel and lower fibula area, is pivotably articulated on the lower shaft part in the area of the ankle about an axis which runs parallel to the sole and at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the boot. Inside the ski boot, a foot retaining element is provided with a band-shaped tensioning element which runs over the instep. The latter element is connected to a tensioning cable which is guided through under the articulation of the rear shaft part on the lower shaft part and which is suspended alternatively on one of a number of teeth on the rear shaft part which are arranged above one another. To open the ski boot, the rear shaft part is pivoted backwards, as a result of which the tensioning cable, and consequently the foot retaining element, is released. Upon closing the ski boot, the rear shaft part is pivoted in a forward direction, the tensioning cable being tensioned and the foot retaining element consequently being pulled in a direction towards the heel as a result of this pivoting movement. With the ski boot closed, the foot retaining element is consequently always tensioned and a release of the foot retaining element is only possible by means of opening the ski boot. An open ski boot, however, is extremely undesirable for traveling by means of a lift or when walking. In order to make possible a relaxation of the foot with the ski boot closed, the ski boot must be opened and the tensioning cable released from the relevant tooth and suspended on a tooth arranged lower down. Subsequently, the ski boot is to be closed again by means of forward pivoting of the rear shaft part, as a result of which the foot retaining element is then less tensioned. In a similar manner, for the next descent, the foot retaining element is then to be tensioned more strongly again by means of renewed suspension of the tensioning cable on a tooth arranged higher up. This procedure is extremely elaborate and complicated.